


paper cut

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [21]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I miss her, deckerstar fanfiction, getting close to the premiere!!!, playful!chloe, post-reveal, remember her?, wow guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: But what was the point in getting injured if no one was going to play nurse?In which Chloe makes Lucifer vulnerable, in more ways than one.





	paper cut

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Mad Hat Dragon](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10729993/Mad-Hat-Dragon) on ff.net: 
> 
> _If you are taking prompt suggestions, I would really like to see one where Lucifer gets a paper cut or something and Chloe is trying to deal with him whimpering and being a huge Drama Queen._
> 
> This was fun hahaha.

He’d gotten paper cuts in the detective’s presence before, of course.

Many times then, and he dare say this instance wouldn’t be the last.

But what was the fun in getting injured if no one was going to play nurse?

“Detective,” he pouted, assuming it would endear him to her.

(It did not)

“It’s a rather deep cut, actually! I mean, look at this mess, I’m bleeding all over my precious Prada!”

She sighed and, as they were walking across the precinct from the interrogation room, glanced at him askance.

“Tragic,” she deadpanned, though what he chose to hear was sympathy.

“Exactly! I knew you’d understand!”

She rolled her eyes then muttered, “What I _understand_ is that the _Devil_ is a _huge_ wuss—”

He gaped.

“I beg your _pardon—_ ” 

“—who can’t handle a little blood!”

“A _little!_ ” he spluttered indignantly, hugging the gushing finger to his chest.

“Look, I’m sorry that I grabbed the file from you,” she interrupted before mumbling, “of course, if you hadn’t been spinning it like an NBA player spun his basketball _while_ I was interviewing a potential suspect, I wouldn't _have_  to grab…”

“Hmph!”

“It’s a _paper_ cut,” she patted his shoulder. “It’s pretty common for us measly humans and easy to deal with,” she teased as she took her proper seat and he claimed the chair opposite her. “You’ll live.”

“Will I?” he implored. “Are you _certain_ this doesn’t spell the end of my mortal coil?”

 “You’ve survived a knife to the shoulder,” she reminded through gritted teeth, “and more than your fair share of bullets—”

“Most, if not all, of which I took for you,” he rebutted sweetly.

At that, she released another put-upon sigh. Then—

_“Fine,”_ she groaned with an upheld hand. “Lemme see it.”

He could hardly contain himself from crowing.

“Do with me as you please, detective,” he purred, proffering his injured limb. “Or should I say _nurse?_ ”

She gave him a withering glare but dutifully inspected the damage.

It was _still_ bleeding, which was expected. What he _hadn’t_ expected was for her to stick his finger in her mouth and _suck,_ her cheeks hollowed and her tongue laving upon the gash.

At once, Lucifer felt the oddest combination of disgust at the unsanitary practice and— _arousal_. It bloomed quick and stubborn at both his cheeks and… _other_ places.

Totally lower, _inappropriate places._

It didn’t help that Chloe kept at it while she scrambled for a tissue. His vivid imagination _obtrusively_ supplied him with images of her tongue curled around a _longer, thicker appendage_ and _oh no—_

There was a crude _squick_ sound as she released him.

He chocked.

“Got it!”

She wrapped a paper napkin around his less spurting digit before turning to him.

“Why… are you so red?” she asked. “Is this a Devil thing?” she whispered worryingly. “Did the cut _actually_ give you a fever?”

“There’s a fever alright,” he rasped before clearing his throat.

“No need to ring the alarm, detective,” he let out a hysterical laugh before snatching his hand back. “I’m all good now—thanks to you,” he said hoarsely, then bit his lip when her mouth parted alluringly.

_Fuck._

“I have to go!” he bellowed, clambering clumsily to his feet. She followed, albeit remained behind her desk.

_“Okay?”_

“There’s something _pressing_ ,” he whimpered. “I must attend to.”

It was then her dumbfounded expression slackened to one of triumph.

“Want a _hand,_ ” her stare darted southwards, “with that?”

She leaned into him. His jaw dropped.

“You little devil,” he hummed admiringly. “Yes, _please._ ”

“Too bad,” she murmured, a whisper away from bridging the gap between their lips. “Cause I don’t _do_ wussies.”

She abruptly withdrew, and he nearly faceplanted atop her desk.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he moaned, flopping onto his pitiful plastic throne.

“Uh huh,” she remarked, nonchalantly returning to her paperwork as if she hadn’t just turned his head. “So long as you don’t expect me to play your nurse.”

He groaned.

There goes _that_ fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll, the fact that Chloe willingly had sex with Pierce in the _evidence room_ of the **bloody precinct** really tells me a lot about her character ~~that being our home girl is an exhibitionist~~. Just saying lol. Also, remember in S1 when Chloe would string Lucifer on one minute only to like, flat out reject him in the next? Remember that Chloe? I miss her. I miss my playful Decker so I'm resurrecting her here.
> 
> Also, sorry if from here on out the quality of these fics deteriorate. I'm finding that the closer we get to the S4 premiere, the more paralyzed I feel cause I'm just so. bloody. _**excited**_ it's giving me tunnel vision so that all I see is MAY 8 then everything else just goes dark hahaha. I'm determined to finish, make no mistake. Just omg I'm sorry but don't be expecting classics from here on out. I'm just trying to get through the day till we reach the 8th XD


End file.
